mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Azelia
The Kingdom of Azelia, commonly called Azelia, is a Constitutional Monarchy in Northern Mazeria which has a Presidential system. It is bordered on the north by Azelia's closest ally and trading partner, Boreo, as well as Minkal, to which Azelia holds strong and friendly relations. On the south, Azelia borders Communist Quinntopia which Azelia has fragile relations due to stark differences in political and social ideology. Azelia also shares a land border to the west with Holy Star and on the Ortrius land area Azelia shares a land border with Milroman, Tannarabia and Boreo. Azelia spreads across two of Mazeria's largest continents and comprises of 13 States and 1 self governing province; Imperial Island located off the coast of RS Dyansty. Azelia's population is estimated to be 3.614 billion. Azelia is a constitutional monarchy, however, the Monarch's role is more presidential than most constitutional monarchies. Its capital city is Rivera, an important global city and financial centre with the one of the largest urban areas in Mazeria, with a population of about 14 million according Eurostat. The current monarch—since 10 June 1996—is King Aaron I. The Kingdom of Azelia is a developed country and is considered to have a high-income economy and is categorised as very high in the Human Development Index. Azelia remains a power with considerable economic, cultural, military, scientific, and political influence internationally. It is a recognised nuclear weapons state and its military expenditure ranks fifth or sixth in Mazeria. The Kingdom is a founder and permanent member of the Mazerian Entente since its inception after the IFL War. It has been a member state of the Mazerian Assembly and has retained its seat on the Security Council as well as remaining as the President since the first session. Azelia is also a member of the Azelian Commonwealth and the Guandlandic-Azelian Alliance. Etymology The name Azelia comes from the Azaleas which are flowering shrubs in the genus Rhododendron. Azaleas typically grow in Eastern Azelia along the coast and due to Azelia's inception along the coast, the flowering shrub soon became a symbol of Azelia, then known as the Von Ske empire. When Emperor Charles I ascended to the throne in 1753, the name of the Empire changed to Azelia after the Emperor called for a great debate into the name of the Empire. The Azaleas, which had then become a royal symbol, was chosen by the Imperial Senate and thus, after changes to the name Azaleas, Azelia was born. The word Azelia was then officially made the name of the Empire in 1757 and was given the meaning of 'The land of Prosperity', refering to the Azaleas' prosperity in Azelia as it flourished in population in natural habitats. The Azaleas flowering shrubs are still symbolic within Azelia to this day. History Politics The Kingdom of Azelia is Constitutional Monarchy that follows a semi-Presidential System with the Monarch being the President. Although the Monarch is like a 'President', he delegates some Head of Government powers to a Prime Minister who appoints his Cabinet from Senators or any other government official who has been elected by the Azelian population, however, once appointed to the Cabinet they immediately must resign their former position in a legislature or other government department or branch. Furthermore, even though the Prime Minister appoints a Cabinet, there are some positions he does not appoint such as the Heads of the Secret Services (MIs, ASA and Homeland Securtyy), Imperial General Staff or Secretary of Defence of Secretary of Foreign Affairs who are instead appointed by the Monarch upon the advice of Congressional committees. The Kingdom of Azelia is also split up into several states which have some degree of autonomy from the central government in the fact that they can vote to reject national laws, should the supreme court allow it. States also have their own executive governments which are lead by elected governors, however, state departments are limited in what they can do, for example they have a foreign secretary that works with other states rather than other nations. State Governments have no national jurasdiction, only in their individual state. The Imperial Island, however, has a Governor who has more power and as such Imperial Island has additional autonomy. Military Foreign Relations Category:Nations Category:Azelia